1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine, and in particular, to a control device for an internal combustion engine that includes a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having an in-cylinder injection valve, and a fuel supply device having a high-pressure fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, as this kind of control device for an internal combustion engine, a control device that includes a multi-cylinder internal combustion engine having an in-cylinder injection valve (in-cylinder injector) has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-24040). This device performs diagnosis regarding whether or not imbalance of a fuel injection amount between cylinders occurs based on fluctuation of an air-fuel ratio.